


Siempre quiero más de ti

by sheephighlight



Category: Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Mechita, barcedes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheephighlight/pseuds/sheephighlight
Summary: Bárbara y Mercedes viven juntas en la misma casa.¿Qué otra cosa más podría suceder?El rating es "E" y significa eureka, aquí no hay nada explícito...





	Siempre quiero más de ti

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Usted no aprende verdad? No, porque otra vez estoy aquí con una historia fantásticamente cursi.
> 
> Otro post para sobrevivir esta semana, no quiero que termine mal para nuestras niñas.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde, pero eso no impedía que Bárbara se encontrara tomando una siesta, estaba muy cansada, la semana la había agotado lo suficiente como para rendirse a una larga siesta.

Mientras tanto, Mercedes se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida que llevaría mañana, tenían _agendada_ una visita a una vieja amiga y compañera – se la debía hace meses–

Cuando se lo comentó dos semanas atrás a Bárbara, la reacción de esta última fue totalmente inesperada, se alegró tanto por esa invitación que saltó de alegría y gritó.

Mercedes impactada por la reacción de Bárbara sólo atinó a reírse y sonreír en ese momento, y por supuesto, la abrazó y besó. Le causaba mucha emoción que su amiga conociera a su querida Barbarita.

Quería en realidad que todos supieran que la belleza con la que había estado saliendo ­­(y escondiéndose, temporalmente) aceptó ser su _polola_ , su novia, como dicen en el pueblo – claro, siempre y cuando se tratara de una relación heterosexual aplicaba el término “novia”—  pero ese tema estaba superado para ella, lo único que importaba era el infinito amor que sentían las dos, eran _pololas_ y punto.

 

 

Bárbara despertó confundida y mareada con el aroma que percibía desde la cocina. _Mechita_ pensó, se levantó y fue rápidamente al baño a darse una ducha para estar más fresca y presentable para la cena.

 

Se puso un vestido precioso, tenía tonalidades entre blanco y rosado, con suaves flores que adornaban por completo el torso de Bárbara. Mechita de seguro se iba a derretir al verla

 

Llegó a la cocina y vio a la mujer que estaba cocinando ante sus ojos, se veía preciosa y por un par de segundos imaginó estar casada, parecía loco siquiera pensarlo, pero era imposible no pensarlo, Mercedes causaba estragos en Bárbara, la manera en que su _pequeña_ veía la vida y luchaba contra todo lo injusto la hacía sentirse lo más enamorada que se puede sentir.

 

Se acercó sigilosamente y con los pies descalzos para no alertar a Mercedes, la abrazó suavemente y puso sus manos en el vientre de la joven.

-“Ya te estaba extrañando mi amor, no me gusta despertar tan solita en nuestra cama” susurró en su oído derecho y luego besó su cuello y hombro

-“¡Bárbara! Me asustaste por dios” Saltó asustada y soltó la cuchara de palo con la que revolvía la salsa que estaba en proceso de cocción.

-“Mi preciosa, no quise hacerlo, pero te veías tan linda desde la puerta que no me aguanté, perdóname, te amo”

-“No lo hagas más” dijo bastante molesta.

-“No, no, no, de verdad no quise hacerlo con intención mi _Mechita_ , mírame” la giró para quedar frente a frente, acercó peligrosamente sus labios, miró fijamente sus ojos verdes y la besó, pero Mercedes rápidamente se separó.

-“Bárbara Román ¿me estás tratando de convencer con tus besos?” habló seria

-“Mercedes Möller, sí. Tal vez quiero convencerte de algo más, pero eso lo decides tú” afirmó con una sonrisa a medio demostrar.

-“¿Y se puede saber qué es ese _algo más?_ ” aventuró mientras le bajaba el cierre del vestido –que por cierto sí la había derretido— y aprovechó el acercamiento para besarla en los labios, pero fue solo un toque, un _piquito_.

-“Si terminas de cocinar y vamos a nuestra cama, tal vez te explique con acciones” habló segura y con un tono de voz demasiado seductor.

Mercedes la quedó mirando atónita, se estaba acostumbrando a esta vida juntas, a vivir bajo el mismo techo. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo, es más, le encantaba y encontraba demasiado tierno que su Bárbara se levantara una hora antes de lo cotidiano solo para prepararle desayuno y llevárselo a la cama de vez en cuando. En cualquier momento iba a estallar de amor.

-“Apago la cocina y vamos ¿te parece?” dijo con mucho entusiasmo y con las mejillas un poco rojas de emoción.

-“Creo que iré a ordenar mientras terminas acá” Bárbara sonrió y se alejó mandándole un beso al aire.

 _Esta mujer me va a derretir el corazón en cualquier momento_ pensó Mercedes mientras retiraba la olla del fuego.

 

 

 

Ya en la pieza, Bárbara encendía una vela, la había comprado hace poco y tenía un aroma exquisito a vainilla, era suave pero dejaba la pieza con una sensación acogedora.

-“Barbarita” dijo Mercedes mientras cruzaba la puerta de su pieza.

-“Mi Mercedes, pensé que demorarías más” a Bárbara la tomó por sorpresa la rapidez con la que Mercedes se desocupó.

-“Eran solo cinco minutos que me faltaban ¿me extrañaste?” preguntó mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

-“Por supuesto que sí mi _gorda_ ” Bárbara dijo ese apodo por primera vez, con un poco de miedo, no quería que Mercedes lo interpretara literalmente, era solo para agregar algo más a la lista de apodos que le tenía con mucho amor y respeto.

-“ _Ay_ Barbarita, tan tierna que me saliste” soltó una risa y echó para atrás el cuerpo, a lo ancho de la cama.

Bárbara respiró aliviada. Aprovechó el momento y acomodó sus piernas a cada lado de Mercedes, le tapó los ojos con una mano y con la otra acarició su mejilla, pasó su pulgar sobre sus labios, rozándolos sin prisa.

Ocupó ambas manos para acariciar sus pechos por sobre la ropa. Mercedes abrió los ojos y puso sus manos sobre las de Bárbara, no con la intención de que se detuviera, solo quería que este momento no fuera apresurado, que no se consumiera tan rápido como un papel quemándose.

-“¿Pasa algo _gorda_?”

Otra vez con el apodo.

-“No. Solo quiero que vayas lento, nadie nos apura, no hallaré placer si lo haces rápido, _amásame_ despacito” pensó que era atrevida su solicitud, pero el calor que recorría su cuerpo era una fuerza incontrolable, poco le importó.

-“Lo que usted mande mi amor”

Bárbara comenzó a desnudarla lentamente, mientras besaba cada espacio de piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Cuando sus pechos quedaron expuestos, Bárbara la miró, como pidiendo autorización para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mercedes asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Su _polola_ no tuvo más pausas, se acercó a sus pechos y los besó, lentamente, para luego dar inicio a una lamida en cada pezón, a rodearlo con su lengua y finalizar chupando suavemente cada pecho.

-“Bárbara no pares” suplicó en un susurro y con los ojos cerrados

-“Eso jamás”

Continuó ahora besando el cuello de Mercedes, pero sus manos intranquilas bajaron sin mucho preámbulo hasta la ropa interior de Mercedes y la bajó para así poder tocarla.

-“Estás toda mojada mi amor” sentenció algo sorprendida

-“Esto es tu culpa, tú me dejas así todo el tiempo. Hazte cargo” dijo y exigió sin tapujos, riéndose mientras miraba los ojos marrones de Bárbara que tanto le gustaban y más cuando solo una vela los iluminaba.

Bárbara no dio tiempo para seguir hablando, pasó dos dedos sobre el clítoris de Mercedes y obtuvo un dulce gemido. Continuó hasta que tuvo los dedos empapados, en ese momento los introdujo lentamente, siempre mirándola a los ojos.

-“Esto es lo más _rico_ de la vida Barbarita, pero quiero que vayas más rápido, esta vez necesito acabar luego” Mercedes habló bajito y suplicando.

-“Tal vez cuando ocupe mi lengua cambies de parecer” dijo antes de callar sus gemidos con su boca en un beso desesperado.

-“Bárbara estoy muy cerca _hmmm” obedientemente,_ hizo llegar al orgasmo a Mercedes, no sin antes poner el pulgar sobre el _botoncito_ , le aplicó tanto roce que no demoró más de cinco segundos en hacerla estallar.

-“Barbarita, eres una diosa, dame un minuto para recuperarme y te devuelvo el orgasmo, lo tienes más que merecido” habló entre jadeos.

-“Mercedes, mi vida, creo que es mejor que descansemos, mira tus ojitos, se cierran solos de puro cansancio” comentó mientras metía los pies dentro de la cama y acomodaba las sábanas y mantas sobre ambas, esta vez, Mercedes aceptó ser la _cucharita_ grande, abrazando por detrás a Bárbara, uniendo sus cálidos y agotados cuerpos.

-“Te debo el favor, no te vas a levantar de esta cama sin tu orgasmo” sentenció Mercedes con una vocecita tan cansada.

-“Buenas noches mi amor, mi vida, mañana habrá tiempo para mí, tú solo descansa” Besó a Mercedes lentamente, apagó la vela y se acurrucó.

 

Las chicas se durmieron con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

 

***

Ambas estaban despiertas, lo sabían por la forma de respirar que tenía la otra, pero permanecían con los ojos cerrados. Hasta que Bárbara se dignó a interrumpir ese momento.

 

-“Emilia” susurró

-“¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo Barbarita?” Mercedes se alarmó, pero aun así no abrió sus ojos.

-“Así quiero que se llame nuestra hija, _Emilia_ ” esta vez abrió sus ojos y miró con mucho amor a Mercedes, quien estaba ya de frente y con una poco disimulada sonrisa en la cara.

-“Mi amor, cómo lograremos concebir una hija…”

-“Tú no te preocupes de eso, sólo di que sí, di que quieres formar una familia conmigo, yo quiero despertar cada mañana al lado tuyo, o que nos despierte alguien más suplicando que le demos espacio en nuestra cama porque tiene miedo y no puede dormir. O escucharte cantar mientras te duchas o preparas tus clases, tú solo acepta, te prometo que no vamos a perder” expresó emocionada, con los ojos brillantes.

-“Es lo que más añoro lograr contigo, una familia. Seremos las más felices, tu nunca dudes mi preciosa Bárbara”

Esa confirmación emocionó tanto a Bárbara que se giró a la mesita de madera que se encontraba a su izquierda, y sacó una cajita, se escondía bajo una revista, Mercedes jamás tomaba algo de esa mesa, por lo que jamás se imaginó que debajo de una revista se escondía algo más. Bárbara se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, Mercedes la imitó  y se abalanzó a besarla.

-“Te amo” dijo Mercedes entre besos

-“Yo también te amo, eres mi tesoro. Pero mira…” le mostró la cajita a una Mercedes extrañada.

-“¿Qué es eso? ¿Aros?” preguntó perdida.

Abrió la caja y la miro de frente

-“¿Te quieres casar conmigo?” Mercedes se tapó la boca con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar, no sin antes asentir con la cabeza efusivamente.

-“Sí mi amor, esto no me lo esperaba, pero sí, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, sólo contigo” se limpió las lágrimas mientras Bárbara emocionadamente, le ponía el anillo, era muy sobrio, tenía una pequeña joya morada en el centro mientras que el resto era completamente plateado.

-“¿Te gustó?” preguntó insegura.

-“Me encantó” sonrió, la abrazó y la besó. Luego la interrumpió “esto tiene que saberlo María Elsa, se va alegrar demasiado”

Se levantó emocionada, rodeó la cama y abrazó a Bárbara por la espalda.

-“No me imagino la vida con otra persona a mi lado, gracias por llegar a mi vida” le dijo muy suavecito al oído mientras Bárbara se fundía al escucharla.

 

 _-“_ Somos tan reales como cualquier otro ser de este mundo. Te amo, soy tan afortunada de tenerte aquí conmigo” la besó unas cinco veces antes de dejarla ir corriendo al teléfono, después de todo esa mujer había aceptado ser su esposa.

 

Y estaba tan agradecida por eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Only God can judge me. Y ustedes, obvio. Gracias por el anónimo apoyo (supongo) con sus kudos
> 
> Un abrazo gigante para todo aquel que osa leerme.


End file.
